


afterglow

by cherrytisane



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Canon, Bad Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Just Ash and Gary falling in and making love, Love, M/M, Mild Language, My First Smut, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, idk how to tag this, new region
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrytisane/pseuds/cherrytisane
Summary: [nsfw] Slowly, Ash lifts his arms to place them around Gary's neck, his fingers grazing and entangling with the auburn hair at the nape. Gary leans forward to whisper against the shell of his ear, “Follow my lead," a smirk, "You're good at that, right?”





	afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just a few little things! 
> 
> The context of this fic:  
> Ash and Gary are travelling together throughout a recently discovered region. The region is based on Latin America and the concept and ideas belong to [Boxmelon](https://boxmelon.tumblr.com)!
> 
> The song featured is this [one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJZgyYCQlUk)

The sunlight falls through the large window in delicate shards, igniting the room and colouring it with soft shadows. Faint sounds of the ocean drift as the waves roll against decoratively painted stone walls, crashing into fountains of white foam. A cool summer breeze brings in the smell of herbs and spices, as street vendors in the marketplace below toss fresh vegetables and meats into simmering pans as the world turns from day to early evening.

Ash breathes everything in with a content smile on his face.

His eyes trail over the spiralling shapes of smoke wisping from the market stalls and linger longingly on the various foreign fruits that are rich in colour and piled high. The lanterns strung on ropes between patterned materials spread flickering light, painting the ground in a kaleidoscope of bold colours.

A steady stream of people begin to walk through the streets, and the clacking of many sandaled feet against stone pavers fills the atmosphere. Children weave through the crowd with ease, laughing loudly, playing an unknown game. The concerned shouts of parents who are scolding them for running off follow shortly after.

The room that he and Gary share is a small one that overlooks the marketplace below, where the walls are washed with a soft rose colour and decorated with many pictures.  Curtains fluttering in the soft wind reveal potted plants that are lining the windowsill, and Ash has wedged himself up on the available space, knees tucked into his chest with arms hanging loosely by his side.

They're staying on a street corner above a Pokémon Centre where they left Pikachu and Umbreon to recover after a long day of exploring, curled around each other and sleeping soundly.

Gary speaks softly to himself, a look of concentration on his face as words with slight melodic undertones roll off his tongue. A long leg is stretched over the sarape covering their bed, the knee of other drawn close to his body with a book balanced on it. He repeats the phrase until it sounds right, a triumphant smirk briefly stretching across his handsome features, before turning a page and starting again.

The smirk disappears, and he groans, rubbing his thumb and forefinger along the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

Ash stifles a snort behind his hand as slides off the windowsill and makes his way towards Gary to peer over his shoulder at the various lines of looped handwriting and scribbles. It earns him an almost shy look from his travel companion.

Ash catches himself thinking how pretty Gary looked, light falling across his cheeks, casting shadows from his rich auburn hair onto pale skin and it causes Ash's stomach to flutter.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?” Ash smiles politely, tilting his head to the side so his hair that went all ways but down, the language of this country coming as naturally to him as breathing.

The way Ash smiles causes Gary’s heart to skip inside his chest as a slightly embarrassed feeling overcomes him. Everytime Ash looked at him, whether it be a passing glance or his focused attention, it sent his mind spiralling in a thousand different directions. It causes him to feel all confused and erratic, mostly making him feel he was always making an idiot out of himself, and Gary Oak strongly disliked feeling like a fool.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it,” Gary replies, a stubborn tilt to his voice that betrays the smile on his face, “Thanks for offering though.”

Ash looks Gary straight in the face with a slight pout, swallowing a sudden urge to head-butt him. He knows Gary’s stubbornness as well as he knows his own - they had over the past year spent a long time together, wandering through the vast landscapes and navigating through the various cities of this region. 

There is no doubt in Ash's mind that out of all the companions that he had grown to care for and love, he and Gary were the closest.

After all, they had a long and complicated history together. A childhood where they had spent long days by each other's sides, experiencing the all the first wonders in life as best friends. 

Later, together, overcoming their rivalry and differences to create something stronger. A bond that they had forged from the hardships, victories and losses they had been through. Now, something different lay between, a territory unexplored, both wanting too, but yet neither had made the first move.

Gary was not an easy individual to get on with in the best of times; he could be thoughtful and caring or bouncing between playful and teasing in an aggravating mix that drove Ash completely mad. Mad in a way that left him breathless and confused as if he were spinning in circles with no soft place to land.

“Okay!” Ash responds, enthusiasm levels high with an encouraging smile on his face as he makes a fist and points his thumb towards his chest, “I’m here to help if you need me!”

Gary smiles fondly as Ash turns and walks away to gaze back out the window, completely enamoured in the goings on outside with a child-like glee on his face.

He sighs internally and goes back to translating the text that's in front him, eyes pouring over crisp paper that feels smooth under his fingertips. Lips pursed and tongue grazing the back of his teeth as he enunciates vowels and consonants, determined to learn the local language of the region they’re exploring.

Ash's attention snaps to the sound of music that reverberates over the cacophony of sounds erupting wildly from the marketplace. A section of the street has been cleared to reveal a platform with bright lights shining on its surface. The construction was simple, a stone slab surrounded by emerald green grass and various amounts of flowers that had a subtle illuminating glow.

The music starts off as a gentle plucking of strings that turns into a few enthusiastic strums as the musician, now satisfied with the tuning of his instrument throws together a few notes. His fingers fly expertly over the polished wood of the guitars handsome surface as he smiles.

The rest of the band are still setting up, and a small crowd is gathering around them, voices whispering in excitement as the atmosphere fills with captivating energy.

The crowd quietens down as what appears to be the singer taking the stage, excitedly talking into the microphone, the lights shining down on him, dancing over brown skin and casting blue shadows into dark hair. Behind him the band starts to play as he sings, building a tempo that urges Ash to sway his hips side to side and wave his arms.

He almost falls out the window in excitement, cool breeze kissing his face with salty sea spray, to get a closer look at the enchanting scene below.

A lady with crimson-painted lips and hoops of gold along her wrists smiles beautifully as she begins to dance, brightly layered skirts with embroidered flowers flowing like water around her legs with her movements. She circles her hips and sways her body with a precision that speaks of years of dancing, and she laughs, brown curls shining golden under the light as she grabs onto a flustered gentleman.

At first, he protests, but she urges playfully, and he gives in, joining her dance.

They flow around each other in graceful movements, smiles widening as the crowd claps their hands to the beat. Another lady grabs her friend, and they join the dance, watching the couple with curious expressions before mimicking their movements, skirts swirling together in a whirlpool of reds and blues as they move. An elderly couple dances in small circles, gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes while children run around the stage, dancing in whatever way they like, glee spreading through the crowd. Pokémon jump on each other, circling each other, crying out excitedly in their version of the dance, and the sight causes Ash to beam in happiness.

Soon, more people join in a plethora of colours and movements that blend so perfectly together the scene is almost picturesque.

Ash slides back from the window in ungraceful movements, awkwardly trying to find his footing on carpet plush beneath his bare feet. He looks out, eyes trailing over the crowd as his raises his arms, doing the best to mimic the dance without a partner. His body stiff, not used to making fluid movements such as this, but soon he finds a clumsy tempo and laughs as he twirls around and around until he spins into open arms and unexpectedly caught off guard, he freezes.

Ash’s breath hitches suddenly as a tension fills the room. It settles heavily in his chest, rib cage expanding rapidly as he regulates his breathing as Gary looks at him with smouldering eyes and a seductive grin. The air felt suddenly hot and demanding in a way which made the room whirl.

“Un amor como el nuestro, no debe morir jamás,” Gary whispers along with the song, and Ash is enchanted as Gary strokes his knuckles over the curve of his waist before wrapping his arms around him, holding him gently but securely.

Slowly, Ash lifts his arms to place them around Gary's neck, his fingers grazing and entangling with the auburn hair at the nape.  

Gary leans forward to whisper against the shell of his ear, “Follow my lead," a smirk, "You're good at that, right?”

Ash wanted to snap back, but he could only nod dumbly as everything that is Gary Oak flooded his senses, setting the places where skin connected on fire with tiny pinpricks of energy.  Gary smells like the slight aroma of herb soap and citrusy tang of limon y sal; it floods the inside of Ash's nose and throat, moving like liquid fire down his senses, leaving him dizzy and intoxicated by it.

Gary drew away from his ear, Ash’s senses hyper-aware of every single movement and locks eyes with him. He begins to sway his body to the rhythm, gently urging Ash to follow.

It wasn't long before Ash starts to move his body in time with Gary's ministrations, trying to meet Gary half way. Gary’s hand was moving up the small of Ash’s back, fingers gently grazing over the contours of his spine, causing him to arch and straighten his shoulders.

"You ready for the next step?" Gary asked, the shape of his mouth pulling into an attractive smirk, as he flattens a palm against the middle of Ash’s shoulder blades, fingers gently caressing in almost reassuring movements.

With the other hand, he gently removes one of Ash’s arms from his neck and manoeuvres them into position, hands grasped tightly. Ash instinctively moves his other hand to Gary’s shoulder, feeling the way the muscle twitches under his fingertips before Gary was moving them around the room, their bodies synchronising in a way that Ash couldn’t tell where he began and Gary ended.

Gary smiled, and Ash couldn’t help but stare.

Gary was the definition of good looking; he had a deep pleasurable sounding voice, long dark eyelashes that framed flirtatious deep green eyes. His body was statuesque with elegantly defined muscles underneath smooth, unmarked skin with a tapered waist and long legs. Gary was the sort of beautiful that commanded your attention; perfect mouth pulled into a smirk as if he knew something that others didn't.

As if sensing Ash’s thoughts, Gary looks at him; there was a hint of laughter in his eyes as if he were secretly finding something amusing and Ash ducks his head to hide a particularly stubborn blush he could feel breaking across his cheekbones.

"Stop looking at me like that," Ash says hotly, nearly stepping on Gary's foot in his haste to hide his blush.

"Like what?" Gary's voice lowers, causing an involuntary tremble to run through Ash's body.

Gary stole a glance at him from beneath his dark feathery lashes; there was a confidence in Ash's stride, even in his bare feet and uncoordinated body movements that Gary found maddeningly attractive.

Ash was just so confident as if he didn't care what other people thought about him. His inky hair is falling where it may in an untamed mess, mischievous sienna eyes that caught the light beautifully, skin bronzed from endless days in the sunlight, with the perfect amount of muscular definition in his broad shoulders and strong legs. Ash radiated warmth and pure energy, and it drew Gary in like a moth to the flame.

Gary sometimes found himself almost wishing, wanting, hoping some of that pure energy Ash radiated would capture him, sink into his skin and his veins, making him feel as confident and free as the man smiling up at him.

Ash’s eyes darken as Gary pulled their bodies together and spins them, the room blending into a whirlwind of colours and flashing lights. Gary slides his hand from Ash’s shoulder blade down his back, intoxicatingly slow, leaving a trail of fire in its wake as he caressed to the side of his hip, fingers grazing the skin there before pulling him in, bodies so, so close, breaths intermingling.

The heat between them was incredible. Ash could almost feel his blood vessels dilating and skittering throughout his entire body, rushing back to his heart with a vengeance. 

Gary moved his face downwards as Ash moved his upwards, lips tortuously close, a whisper between them, and Ash was craving physical contact as desire courses through him like a river.

Somewhere along their intricate dance, their fingers had interlaced one by one, grasping tightly as if they never wanted to let go, both succumbing to each other, hearts beating to a rhythm, surrendering and fighting at the same time.

The song had ended, but neither of them let go.

Ash forgot about everything then, everything and anything except Gary, and how good it felt being this close, how good everything felt at this moment. He broke the stasis they were in by running and entwining his free hand into Gary’s hair, grasping his fingers tightly and twisting the strands around them. Gary stares into his eyes, the expression in them shining amusedly and almost drenched unbridled want that Ash felt himself part his lips in response.

"Like that," Ash whispers, eyes lingering on Gary's lips.

"And if I refuse?" Gary's hands moved to the waistline of Ash's jeans, thumb hooking under the belt and jerking Ash by his hips, so their bodies connected.

"Then I'll make you," Ash says before he kisses him.

His lips move against Gary’s in another dance, gently coaxing a response and Gary moves against him fervently, unleashing aeons of repressed emotions into this one action. Ash grins uncontrollably into the kisses as his heart soars, laughter born from happiness bubbling in his lungs, and Gary ends up kissing teeth as Ash allows himself to laugh happily. Gary pulled his head back, chuckling softly at Ash’s broad smile.

He avoids kissing Ash's lips, playing and toying with the trainer by kissing his cheeks, grazing his lips against the corner of Ash’s mouth, before swapping to the other side, continuing his ministrations.

Ash let out a soft laugh at the gentle touches and gave that smile. That smile that Gary had only seen directed at him, the one that did bizarre things to Gary’s insides and made abdomen constrict and flutter. Ash presses his lips against Gary's once more, moving slowly, savouring the closeness between them, drowning in Gary's gentle ministrations and the heat of his skin.

Ash was driving Gary crazy.

"Well, Ashy, that was goddamned amazing,” Gary breathes as they break apart, and he dives in again, capturing Ash’s lips before the trainer could respond, moving his arms around Ash’s waist and holding him gently.

“I think you could do better.” Ash challenges enticingly as they break apart; breath’s leaving his lips in hushed pants as Gary moves his mouth against Ash's neck, kissing along the muscle to his shoulder, pulling away the material of his shirt to lightly graze his teeth over the skin there.

Gary raises an eyebrow as a wicked expression flashes across his face, fire igniting in his eyes at the challenge and he devours Ash then, open-mouthed, all teeth and tongue, swallowing Ash’s moans as he ravishes him without mercy. Ash’s fingers are digging into the material of his shirt, as they moved together, letting their passion take over.

A buzzing warm and tingling sensation spread over Ash’s body to the tips of fingers and toes, before rushing back in snaps of pleasure, filling his head with incoherent words and spilling broken sentences from his mouth.

"Gary,” Ash moans, a little, beautiful sound that escapes the back of his throat. He can practically feel a slow, tantalising smirk spread over his lover's face against the delicate skin of his mouth, “Gary, _sleep_ with me.”

Gary pulls back from Ash, mouth wet and parted, to look him in the eyes, green meeting sienna. They’re darkened with a lust almost primal that makes Ash’s abdomen to constrict involuntarily, heat pooling and twisting inside him, causing quick shuddering breaths to fall from his mouth from the intensity of the look.

Gary’s tongue moves over his bottom lip as he tilts his head in a polite inquiring gesture, “Ash, are you sure?”

"Yeah," Ash smiles affectionately and nods, licking his lips so that they glisten, “Yeah, I’m sure.”

Then began slow, delicate kissing that fills Ash with warmth. One against his temple, Gary’s lips grazing across his brow bone to kiss the other one, a kiss on the tip of his nose, and then a delicate brushing against his mouth. Ash greedily went to press his lips against Gary’s for more but was denied; a whine almost threatens to escape him.

Gary kisses to the base of his jaw again, all the time slowly unhooking Ash's belt and undoing the button of his jeans, “Tell me if I do something you don’t want.”

“I will,” Ash whispers, brain clouding over with lust that he hardly notices Gary was moving them.

He was so caught up in the way Gary’s mouth moulds against his own, tongue pushing through his parted lips, and surrendering entirely to Gary that he barely notices what was going on around him. 

Somehow, Gary had gotten the shirt off Ash’s torso. Somehow he had pushed Ash into the middle of the room until the underside of Ash’s knees hit the bed frame, and they both fall together, a tangle of arms and legs, Gary’s forearms framing Ash’s head.

Ash's spine is pressing hard against the mattress as Gary plays with Ash’s tongue, tracing the insides of his mouth, only pausing for a moment to take off his t-shirt in an almost deliberate slow movement while Ash watches, breathless and panting as Gary reveals his skin inch by inch.

Judging by the playfully seductive look on Gary’s face, it was deliberate.

It was awkward on the bed at first, and they squirm around for a better position on the mattress, which devolves into a little wrestling match and into a challenge on who would come out on top.

Eventually, Gary finds himself pinned underneath muscular thighs pressing against his hips with Ash grinning down at him, brushing his auburn hair out of his green eyes.

“I win,” Ash boasts, corner of his mouth pulling into a mischievous expression.

Gary opens his mouth to protest, but Ash moves over his chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the flesh covering his sternum before coming up to kiss Gary on his swollen lips, a cheeky smile on his face. Ash travels down again, revelling in the little moans and pleas of frustration, loving how Gary reacted to him by just his touches and hearing Gary yell as he grazes over a nipple with his teeth.

Gary can feel Ash smooth his hands over his body, fingers tracing the dips and contours with lingering touches until they met his belt. He can feel Ash unclasping the buckle with almost rushed clumsy hands, and he arches his hips off the bed as Ash drops the leather to the floor. Ash strips him of the rest of his clothes in one determined swoop, leaving his legs bare.

Gary sat himself up, causing Ash to straddle the firm muscles of his thighs as he undid the rest of Ash’s jeans, kissing his torso and licking at the sweat that had formed on the trainer's collar bone.

Ash’s hands graze at his jaw, fingers digging slightly into the flesh of Gary’s cheeks as he tilted his head up and Gary opens his mouth as Ash moves forward to plunder it with messy, desperate kisses.

Ash raises himself onto his knees, temporarily breaking their kiss so Gary could pull off his jeans. Gary almost snickered at the sight of Ash’s Pokeball printed boxers but stifled it as Ash maintained eye contact as he stripped his own boxers off, slowly, smoothly, and Gary swallows reflexively, mouth dry.

"Fuck," he announces as Ash settles against him, hips sliding deliciously against his own, skin impossibly warm and soft. He keeps saying it over and over as Ash’s fingers move experimentally along his exposed skin, each little movement setting nerves aflame, spiralling in all directions, “Fuck, Ash.”

_“Gary.”_

It was the emphasis on his name, the way he broke the word into two parts so that it sounds like a moan, quietly, harshly and smoothly at the same time. Gary had never heard his name like that before, and from that moment he could feel himself losing control.

" _I'm getting there_ ," Ash said huskily against his neck before pushing Gary down onto the mattress roughly with warm hands against his shoulders. Gary watches through hooded eyes as his lover moves down, placing kisses wherever his lips may fall, across his lower stomach, tongue dipping across his navel and to Gary’s delight, encasing his hot mouth around his length.

Gary instinctively thrusts upwards into that wet heat, back arching and gasps leaving his mouth involuntarily, trying to bite down on the sounds falling from his lips but failing. Ash holds his hips down with strong hands, fingers pressing hard into the sides of his hips, keeping his lover still. Gary’s whole body was on fire and ached, sizzling with anticipation and frustration that built and built like the melody of a song as Ash swirls his tongue and sucks.

Gary grabs fistfuls of Ash’s hair and moans as Ash’s tongue presses at the tip of his shaft, teasing the slit before licking all the way down again, wet, sticky and warm. The slow, sensual movements causing his eyes to flutter and mouth fall open in quiet moans, hands falling to grip the blanket at his sides.

Ash will never forget the look on Gary’ face; with his head thrown back, arms spread by his side, hands clenching and unclenching the fabric beneath them.

Ash continues his ministrations, and something snaps inside Gary. He frantically pulls Ash up and away from his lower half and into his lap, uncontrollably kissing him, tasting the saltiness lingering on Ash’s tongue.

It takes a moment for the world to settle and make sense, at the sudden move and new position, and when it does Ash grins smugly, eyes shining with mischief, “A little close there, Gary?”

Gary doesn’t dignify that question with a response. He angles Ash’s head so he could kiss him roughly and wraps his fingers around Ash’s weeping cock, pumping almost roughly, loving the small _"Oh’s”_ that escape in breathy moans and the way Ash bites his bottom lip when he moves deliberately slower.

Ash rocks his hips in time with Gary’s ministrations, urging him to go faster, and faster, and Gary obliges. Ash pushes his forehead against Gary's shoulder and moans. He bucks his hips, pushing deeper into Gary’s hand as he rubs against him, hotly, urgently and needy, and so, so close. It's an almost sinful display of lust as his eye lashes flutter, head tilting back, so he faced the ceiling, baring his neck as he moans out a small, _"Gary."_

Gary licks along the exposed skin, tongue tracing over Ash’s throat in one long, languid movement, tasting the saltiness of his flesh. He teases against the pulse point, nipping at the skin and Ash tilts forward, eyes hazy and clouded over as he brushes his lips against Gary’s cheek, broken pants caressing it. Gary’s hand slides around the back of Ash's head, leaning him forward and pulling him closer and deeper for another kiss.

Ash wound his arms up and around Gary’s upper back, tracing the line and ridges of his spine and Gary flipped them over, so he was the one on top.

Gary pulls back from the kiss slightly, glancing across Ash’s full lower lip with the tip of his tongue. He watches as sienna eyes, fuzzy and cloudy with desire, look up at him from threads of cotton, raven hair stuck to his skin from sweat; eyes that see him, Gary Oak, without pretence and niceties. Ash has seen him at every stage of his life, seen him low and high, seen him fight, seen him insecure and unsure, and now beneath him, trusting and open and so beautifully welcoming that Gary feels undeserving.

Ash’s mouth breaks into a smile as he lifts his hips up to grind up against Gary's pelvis, making his breath come in short pants at the sudden pressure and friction.

“You going to do,” Ash pants out, voice raw as he flushes deliciously underneath him, arching his hips once more, “anything anytime soon?”

Gary snorts, moving his head so he could run the tip of his nose against Ash’s in a soft, affectionate gesture, wondering how had he fallen so hopelessly in love with such a total loser.

“I’m going to make love to you, Ash.” Gary says slowly, almost growling as he lowers his body, so their hips meet and thrusting hard, causing Ash to release a strangled cry, "I’m going make you come. Do you want that?”

Ash manages to release a breathy, “ _Yes_.”

Then Gary kisses him, and slides and moves against him; pivoting hips and rocking slowly. Ash’s fingers grip into the muscle of Gary’s shoulders, anchoring himself as he moves with the man above him. Gary’s mouth breaks away, and his fingers move across the soft indent of Ash’s lips, across his cheeks and then across his eyelids making them flutter.

It was almost odd how comfortable it felt, how warm, how secure and just how right this all felt. Almost as if everything in the universe had planned for them collide, right here, right now, at this very moment in time.

Dreamlike, Gary slides one of his hands across Ash’s rib cage, using the other to support his weight as he feels the indents, counting each rib, climbing slowly over the warm sensitised skin. Watching every movement of Ash's face as he shudders, bites his lip and crinkles his eyes shut as Gary brushes over a sensitive area. He moves, plunging his tongue between Ash’s firm but soft lips, lips that are flushed red and swollen from the kisses.

He kisses Ash again slowly; pressing his hips down in a way that causes Ash to spread his legs, moving them wider apart. Teasingly stroking lightly across what Ash so obviously wanted him to touch, and he watched fascinated, loving it as Ash rolls, arches and whimpers underneath him. He could feel blunt fingernails scraping across his back, digging in hard, leaving hot scorching red marks behind them.

The taste of Ash sharpens against his tongue, and he tingles all over, suddenly anxious to feel more. He wants to get right in there, beneath the skin, inside his body, as close as he can to his soul. Somewhere that will envelop him entirely, connecting them, and he wants him, _oh god he wants him so much it hurts._

"Ash," he says again, his voice rough and husky. His movements become erratic as he frees an arm so he can search for something hidden in the bedside table, a place he knew Ash would never look.

Ash watches curiously and releases a short, breathy laugh, eyes lustful but expression sweet as Gary seemed to have found what he was looking for, “Expecting this, huh?”

"No,” Gary admits, pausing in his movements and moving so he's kneeling, hands slipping under Ash’s back positioning him gently. He moved Ash's legs, so they are wrapped around his waist, his lover's legs trembling from what he hopes is from long passionate kisses or anticipation, “Hoping, maybe. I am a scientist, however, and us sciencey types are prepared for any outcome, Ashy.”

He says the last part with a wink before swallowing the laughter that bubbles and bursts out of Ash’s lungs, causing his body to tremor and shake with the force of it. Gary smiles into the kiss and thrusts against him, turning Ash’s laughter into a long, drawn out moan.

“You’re unbelievable,” Ash whispers, as he calms down, regaining his composure “Absolutely unbelievable.”

A self-satisfied smirk, "I know."

Ash rolls his eyes at that response and smiles playfully.

Gary squeezes a generous amount of lubricant into his hands, warming it between the heat of his palms before coating his fingers. Ash watches him through thick eyelashes, moving his legs, so they're over Gary’s shoulders, an expression so loving and trusting that Gary feels a surge of love envelop him.

"I'll be gentle,” Gary places a kiss against the calf, observing Ash's face for signs of pain as he slowly presses a finger inside of him, “Tell me if I need to stop."

"I'm not gonna break, you know?" Ash’s back arches as he feels the intrusion and lets out a small moan, "I can take it."

A corner of Gary's mouth twitches up in response.

Ash grimaces slightly, Gary’s finger feeling strange as it moved inside him, and it was somewhat unpleasant feeling at first, but not painful. He nods at Gary to continue almost impatiently thrusting against his lover's hand from need. Gary presses another finger in and curls them, and Ash stifles a moan by hiding beneath his hand.

"Arceus, you're fucking beautiful." Gary says, fascinated and amazed by the wonderful man writhing beneath him, “Do you know how beautiful you are when you look like that?”

Ash flushes a deep crimson as his body moves against Gary's hand, craving more and more his touch, rib cage expanding rapidly as he pants, "Shut up. You're the beautiful one."

"Tell me something I don't know," Gary smiles coyly at Ash's unamused expression.

He bends his body forward so he can kiss Ash's forehead tenderly, before ravishing Ash’s mouth desperately to distract him as he pushes in a third finger. He delves his fingers in deeper, and wider, slow and a steady at first and moving faster and faster, until Ash broke away from the kiss, tossing his head from side to side and thrashing beneath him. A hot flush is sweeping up his body, flooding his brown skin with red undertones, pants falling freely from his lips.

"Ash," Gary whispers huskily, lips tracing across his lover's cheekbone tenderly, "Last chance to tell me to stop."

"Inside me," Ash moans as Gary touches something that makes his head spin and toes curl, and he almost commands, " _Now._ "

Then the fingers were gone. Ash tries to steady his breathing, tension in his abdomen coiling tightly as the faint sound of a foil packet tearing sounds, and his eyes opened wide as the tight ring of muscle gave way as Gary came full into him, much thicker, wider, hotter than the fingers had been. Ash instinctively clenches tight, his eyes shut, teeth locked, body shuddering as he adjusts to the sensation of being filled. Gary pressed soft kisses against his face, hands caressing along his thighs and hips as he whispers sweet reassurances and gentle words as Ash’s nails dug into his back.

"Ash, tell me when to move," Gary was saying against his mouth breathily, almost panting, and going half mad with desire and want. Ash was tightening around his cock to nearly the point of pain, and it was taking all of his willpower right then and there not to move.

He feels as if he was slowly losing his mind as Ash arched underneath him, still so tight and warm, sliding his legs from Gary's shoulders and hooking them around his waist, pulling the auburn haired man in even deeper.

“Move,” Ash demands, soft pants falling from his lips and legs trembling, relaxing his fingers against Gary’s back, leaving little indentures across the skin, "Fuck, _please_ , _just **move**_ **.** "

He did start to move, in quick shallow thrusts that made Ash cry out for more, as he searched, finding, moving, probing for the gland inside of Ash that makes light explode and sound lose all meaning. Little moans fall from Gary's lips, telling Ash he was perfect, absolutely perfect, hot and tight, _so, so_ _tight_. Suddenly Ash gasps, sucking in air and unconsciously clenching tightly around him, hands slipping from shoulders and gripping painfully onto Gary’s arms. 

Gary couldn’t help but smirk at the sight, "There, Ashy?"

"Yeah," Ash breathes, "Gary,  _right there_."

Gary moves almost out of him, and Ash cries out in confusion, legs trying to pull Gary back in, wanting the warmth and the fullness back again. Then he wanted to bite the satisfied smirk off Gary's face as he thrust back in again, striking that place that made Ash cry out and see stars.

The moan elicited from Ash's lips was almost enough to have Gary cumming right there and then. He moves, again and again, finding that secret electric place that made Ash scream like that over and over, making him writhe, making him want, completing him entirely then and there.

Gary was slowly reaching his limit, but he was determined to make his lover come undone underneath him first. He thrusts harder and faster, hearing his Ash call out for more and more until it became too much and Ash came, loud and fast, arching into Gary and hiding his face in his lover’s neck, body trembling from exertion.

Listening to Ash crying out beneath him drove him over the edge, and his arms gave out, collapsing on top of Ash, breathing hard, spent, wet, hot and utterly exhausted. He pauses, looking down at the drained figure beneath him, at Ash’s happy, relaxed expression and he kisses him. Soft, tenderly, gently, mustering all his feelings behind this one action, conveying all the words he couldn’t say.

Ash was beautiful, and Gary had told him with his body that he was. Then with his heart, with his soul and finally with his mouth that he loves him. Ash responds with another kiss, another gentle touch, and then another, with Gary’s hair sticking to his temples, mouth pressing against Gary’s in such a way that seemed to join them together for eternity.

Gary broke away, resting the tip of his nose against Ash's, gently nuzzling, “Come on, Ashy, let’s get cleaned up.”

Ash was too spent to argue, only returning the sweet gesture, and letting Gary move him from the bed and into the warm, soothing spray of a shower, hands running gently over his body. Gary made a different sort of love to him then.

\- x x x -

With a fast blink, Ash opens his eyes, the morning sun dancing across the wall in scattered fragments, warming the room with their touch. Ash sleepily looked over to find Gary looking back at him with an expression he had never seen before.

It was a look that spoke of absolute fondness and adoration, eyes warm and glimmering with affection, mouth relaxed and soft. A look of love that made butterflies swarm in his stomach and send waves of happiness flowing over his body.

A slow, gentle smile pulled at Ash’s features.

Gary blinks, noticing he was awake, returning the smile, before tentatively reaching out to brush his fingers across Ash’s left cheek, fingers warm and tracing over the ridge beneath his eyes, down the bridge of his nose and delicately, almost leisurely over Ash’s lips. He parts them and let breaths fall from his mouth at the gentle ministrations.

Gary moves, cupping his face and leaning over to brush his lips teasingly over Ash’s. It wasn’t much of a kiss, compared to passionate exchanges they shared last night, it was more like a warm, dry touch, unbelievably soft and gentle. It didn’t make his toes curl, or head spin in the way he knew kisses could; it made a feeling of contentment rest over him like a blanket, a sort of comfort that made his heart soar.

A kiss that ended too soon in his opinion.

Gary finds himself pinned and grinning up into the fantastic, beautiful, insanely flirtatious face that is Ash, and he laughs happily.

In this singular moment, the world does not revolve around the sun; there is no solar system or even a universe. There is no need, there is just them, right here within this speck of time, together as they were destined to be.

“I want you to wake me up like that every morning from now on,” Ash playfully demands, laying down on top of Gary’s chest, palms pressed against his pectorals. Content to just soak in the warmth of Gary’s skin as he tucks his head under his lover’s jaw, nestling against him, listening to his heartbeat thump against his ear.

Gary’s fingers stroke leisurely against Ash’s spine in repetitive movements, tracing every curve as if he were mapping Ash’s skin into his mind. He lets out a small chuckle that vibrates through his chest and reverberates in Ash’s ear, “So demanding.”

Ash smiles cheekily, “I am, but you love me anyway, right?”

Gary’s hand pauses in his ministrations for a moment, before tracing a shape that feels similar to how one draws a heart against the centre of Ash’s shoulder blades. Gary brushes his lips over Ash’s forehead; the raven locks tickling his nose before he responds, “Of course I do. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this moment.”

Ash lets out a short laugh and raises himself, pressing his forehead against Gary’s, face tender and says with a voice full of love and happiness, “I love you too, you jerk.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [Tumblr](http://cherrytisane.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cherrytisane)  
> you can find boxmelon on tumblr [here](http://boxmelon.tumblr.com) and [here](http://lousy-coffee.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_lousycoffee)
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: If you love Palletshipping and want to hang out with other fans, come join [us](http://palletshipping.freeforums.net/)!


End file.
